In recent years, mobile communication technologies have been rapidly developed, and consumers are increasingly using mobile communication devices, such as portable phones, portable phones with Internet access, personal digital assistants, or other devices that communicate with a dedicated communication network, among which a microphone is an important component, especially a MEMS microphone.
A Micro-Electro-Mechanical System (MEMS) microphone is an electroacoustic transducer manufactured by micro-machining technology, which has the characteristics of small volume, good frequency response and low noise. With the development of small and light electronic devices, MEMS microphones are increasingly applied in these devices.
A MEMS microphone in the related art includes a base having a back cavity, a diaphragm and a back-plate fixedly supported on the base. The diaphragm and the back-plate are disposed opposite to and spaced from each other to form a capacitor structure. The diaphragm is provided with a venting portion at an edge region thereof, and when the diaphragm encounters a large airflow, the diaphragm moves and the airflow portion allows the airflow to quickly pass through the diaphragm, thereby reducing the probability of diaphragm breaking.
However, in the related art, when the airflow encountered by the diaphragm has a direction from a side of the diaphragm facing away from the back cavity toward the back cavity, the diaphragm moves toward the back cavity, and a narrow gas path in the back cavity causes poor air leakage due to limitation of the base, and thus it is easy to cause the diaphragm to break.
Therefore, it is necessary to provide an improved MEMS microphone to solve the above problems.